Stories only walls can tell
by Natta
Summary: *Completed* A young Meriadoc is having problems that Estella and Frodo tries to help him with. But is Merry too afraid to help himself? Deals with dark themes, such as child abuse.
1. Some things can't be seen on the outside...

Stories only walls can tell  
  
by Natta  
  
Summary: The first time Frodo brings Sam to meet Merry, he can't help noticing something is wrong. Deals with dark themes, such as child abuse.  
  
****  
  
'Come on Sam, unless you fall in, and I don't think you will, it's not so bad. Sam, I told Merry we'd meet him here, it'll be okay. You'll like him, he is 18, so he's only two years younger than you.' The tweenager took a few steps toward the big, imposing Brandywine River. Frodo pulled back his shoulder-length, auburn hair and looked at his watch. (A/N I made up my own appearances for the characters long before the film so no comments there please!)  
  
'We're early. I really like the river, but I never learned to swim for some reason. I left Brandy Hall when I was 23 (Made that up, I have no idea.) so by that time I should have learned to swim. Maybe my father, who was a Baggins, didn't like the idea of me swimming.' Sam took a few shuddering steps toward the water. He looked down and saw the water was deep enough to drown a hobbit. Suddenly when he was deep in frightened thoughts Frodo shouted.  
  
'Hey, Sam! There...' The sudden call made Sam flinch and fall in. His first thought was that he should never had come here, and this would be the end of him, and oh no, Frodo can't swim. But suddenly, just a few seconds after his own fall he heard another splash in the water and a pair of arms gripped him. Just a second later, he noticed he was over water and being pulled up on the ground. His saviour got up too.  
  
'Sam, are you okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken you here!' The other hobbit looked at him.  
  
'Oh, so you're Sam? I've heard a lot about you. You know, you should learn how to swim before you jump in over here.' Sam looked at him to see if he was serious, but he didn't think so. Merry had curly blonde hair, about the same length as Frodo, but he looked awfully thin. Not like someone who tries to watch his figure, but like someone who is starved or too afraid to grow. Sam had seen that happen before, with his younger brother. He was so scared of a few older lad's so he just got thinner, though he ate good. Sam decided not to say anything about it and instead rose.  
  
'Shall we go? I'm okay, just a little shaken. Maybe we could hang up our clothes somewhere to dry.' They found a tree and Sam started to hang up his jacket and shirt. He looked at Merry.  
  
'Shouldn't you hang up your things too?'  
  
'No, they'll dry anyway. Doesn't matter if I take them off or not.'  
  
'You could catch a cold. Come on, it's only us here.' Sam took a step against Merry, who immediately backed off. Frodo caught his gaze and his eyes told him to drop the issue. Sam sat down, confused about what was going on.  
  
'I'll just go and see if I can find any wood,' Merry mumbled and turned around. After he had left, Sam turned to Frodo.  
  
'Now I need an explanation.' Frodo looked as if he was trying to find the right words, then spoke up.  
  
'I have been worried for him for a long time, and so has Bilbo. I don't think his father is treating him well. He seems very afraid of him. The reason he wouldn't take off his shirt is that he has got bruises and cuts all over his body. I know that, cause I've seen it at times before, when he thought I wasn't watching. His mother is nice, but she is too afraid to care. We would like to take him back with us to Bag End, but we can't prove his wounds come from his father's abusive treatment. He would never admit it if anyone asked, he is too afraid of his father to do that, and no one can take him away from his parents without their approval, or proof that he is indeed being mistreated.' Sam's face was filled with pity and anger against the master he had never met.  
  
'We've got to do something! How long has this been going on?' Frodo looked down.  
  
'I don't know, but I think he would have been about ten, at least that's the first time I saw anything. Sam it's not easy, I've been talking this over and over with Bilbo and Paladin, that's his uncle, Pippins father.'  
  
'Who's Pippin?'  
  
'That's Merry's and my little cousin. He's only ten and I don't know him very well, but Merry likes him. If we could get Merry away from his father, that's the place he should live. But Sam, have you got any idea how hard it is to prove anything?'  
  
'But if Merry isn't telling anything, then how can you be so sure he is being abused? I mean, it could be something else, couldn't it?'  
  
'He has told me. But he would never say a word to anyone important, who would talk about it with his father. But he wouldn't have had to say anything, I could see it in the way he acted around his father. I don't think I've seen anyone being more scared in my life. His father is very big, tall and muscled, and Merry's still growing. He doesn't stand a chance.'  
  
'But it sounds horrible! There must be something we can do!' Frodo shrugged his shoulders.  
  
'Not unless we can talk Merry into telling people. Then, but only then, we can take him away. He's coming back now.' Merry dropped a pile of wood next to the fire. Sam looked first at Frodo, who nodded, and then turned to Merry. The young hobbit felt something tense in the air.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Merry, you've got to tell someone about you father.' Merry flinched, but wasn't ready to say something just yet.  
  
'What? What about him?' Sam looked perplexed.  
  
'You know what I mean. You told Frodo. Please, you need to tell someone about the things he's doing to you.'  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about. He's no different from other parents.' They heard a call.  
  
'Meriadoc!' Merry looked behind him, a frightened expression on his face.  
  
'I've got to go now' he whispered and took off towards the voice.  
  
A/N I'm writing something dark here! My first goal when I'm writing stories is to make them without too much humour. (Maybe I'll make one of them later...) I'm playing big here...please leave me a note and tell me what you think about it! 


	2. In the dark

**** Stories only walls can tell  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
I have the great honour to have whole two readers...everybody, come here! Fresh fish, I mean Fresh story!  
  
Oumpa-Loumpa: No, I don't think hobbits have watches, but looking at the sun and stuff would be too complicated. Yea, you could say I won the bet, I have a new story (this one) and I've added three (or four, I have one which I have not posted right now, but I might have when your reading this) chapters for the other one.  
  
Lady Myself: No, I wont quit, you can see that now, can't you? LOL  
  
****  
  
Two months later  
  
Merry was lying on the stone cold floor in the all dark and quiet room, to weak to stand up. He often was here, his father used to lock him in here after he had beaten him, which was...well, often. Every day. More than once a day for most of the time. The young hobbit moaned as he went over his injuries. This time his father had been particularly cruel, he was probably drunk. Bruises on his arms and hands, a gash on his forehead, burns on his neck and there! It could be broken, Merry thought so when he gently touched a bone on his side, low on the chest. He almost cried out in pain, but bit his lip. Then he fell in a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
****  
  
Esmeralda opened the door to the dark room and found her son sleeping on the floor. He moaned a little when she lifted him up, but he didn't wake up. She put him in his own bed, knowing that he would soon wake up by himself. She sighed. She would so much want to talk this over with Saradoc, but was afraid that it was only going to be worse for Merry. She always thought he would be better off living somewhere else. Her husband certainly ruled the family, and she feared that one day it would mean the death of her son.  
  
****  
  
Merry woke up, a slight moan escaping his lips as he tried to move in the bed, the possibly broken bone still hurt a lot and he wondered how he was supposed to even get out of bed. He never used to tell anybody of his injuries, he just did things more careful, but this time he was not sure if he could hide it. Maybe he could tell his mother. Not his father, he would be angry with him for making trouble. Weird, Merry thought, it was his father who did it, not him. He tried to get out of bed and had to bite his lip not to scream out loud. He had had a lot of training not to make any sounds no matter how much it hurt, but this was just too much! He couldn't walk, but stood, leaning against the wall, and wished it would be his mother who came when they noticed he wasn't out of his room. He was lucky, it was his mother. She rushed to his side.  
  
'Merry, are you okay?'  
  
'Don't know, I think I've broken something. Can't walk.' Then he fainted. Esmeralda lifted her son up. Now she was taking him to the doctor, no matter what Saradoc might say!  
  
****  
  
'Sam, I'm not so sure if this is a good idea! You don't know Saradoc!'  
  
'Mr. Frodo, didn't you see he was drunk, and seemed angry too, for some reason! We must check if Merry's okay!' Frodo gave up his attempts to stop the young Gamgee and followed him all the way to Brandy Hall. Sam resolutely knocked the door, waiting for something to happen. The quiet, frightened woman who was Merry's mother opened. She appeared to have been crying. When she saw who they were she looked around her and then carefully closed the door.  
  
'Come on,' she whispered. Sam and Frodo followed her and when they were at a safe distance from the hall she looked at them.  
  
'I suppose you're looking for Merry?' Sam and Frodo nodded.  
  
'Well, I suppose you know his father isn't treating him very....fatherly.'  
  
'To say the least!' Sam exclaimed. Esmeralda nodded.  
  
'Well, last night he was very bad beaten,' she started to cry again. 'He told me he thought he had broken something, then he fainted. I took him to the doctor. He didn't wake up while I was there. Saradoc doesn't know I took him there, he wouldn't let me.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Frodo said softly. 'He wants Merry to die?'  
  
'No, not exactly,' said Esmeralda. 'But rather that then someone knowing how he treats him. I guess it would ruin his reputation,' she continued bitterly.  
  
'Can we...can we visit him?' Asked Sam. Esmeralda gave him a warm smile.  
  
'Yes, it's the official hospital of Tookbourough. You can go there, but I can't promise you he'll be awake. The two hobbits nodded and set off to see Merry.  
  
****  
  
'Hello doctor. Is Meriadoc Brandybuck here?' The doctor smiled at them, he knew practically everyone.  
  
'Oh yes, the boy who had been mistreated?' He saw their shocked looks. 'I've known for years. I think Master Brandybuck has serious problems, no one in his right mind would hurt his own son like that. No one listens to me though, if they did, that boy would be safe in another home now, maybe here in Tookbourough with his uncle and cousins. But come on, I'll let you see him. He's sleeping now, but he should wake up soon. He hasn't got any life-threatening injuries, it's most cuts and bruises, but also burns and he's got a broken bone. If he could tell anybody what his father is doing, he could get to live with another family. The doctor stopped and opened the door. Sam and Frodo stepped in.  
  
A/N This is it for this time. I've decided that if I ever have any children, I will name them Eowyn (if it's a girl) and Meriadoc (if it's a boy). Do you think they will be teased for it? Hope not, coz I love those names. Please go to mine and my friend's stories, our nickname is Natta_Diva. We have a really funny story going on about something really worth thinking about: How can everybody be so sure Sam went with Frodo at the breaking of the fellowship? They just assume that is so and doesn't think anymore about it. That's weird. It's a humour story, not dark like this, and it's called Sam of the Scarfs. 


	3. Little Boy Lost

Tersa: Okay...  
  
Mickis_89: How did you know I was Swedish...oh I probably wrote that somewhere...  
  
Midnight Dove: Maybe our kids could start a club, like "please help me with my crazy parents"...  
  
Lady Myself: Thank you and please do!  
  
Frodo had to take a step back when he saw his cousin on the bed. He had never seen him like this, hurt and sore, yes, some cuts and bruises, yes, but never anything like this. But then again, he hadn't seen Merry everyday so maybe this wasn't so unusual. At this sight, he started to agree with Sam. He had to be removed from his family, no matter what. The doctor politely knocked on Frodo's shoulder.  
  
'I don't know how long it will take until he wakes up, but you can wait if you'd like to.' Frodo just gave a nod, pulled up a chair and sat down right next to the bed, quietly and anxiously waiting. Sam did the same and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Sam turned to Frodo.  
  
'Do you think he will die?'  
  
'No, the doctor said it wasn't life-threatening. Don't you worry Sam, he'll wake up soon.' Sam looked at Frodo as if he was a child.  
  
'No, of course I know that. What I meant was that he'll be going back to that so called father of his as soon as he's okay. So I ask the question again: Do you think he will die?' Frodo looked at Sam, tears started to fill his eyes, but he couldn't answer the question.  
  
'Yes,' said Sam in his place. 'He will die if we don't do anything. Are you with me or not?' Frodo gave a slight nod.  
  
'But what will we do?' Frodo whispered so no one would hear.  
  
'The only thing I can think of right now is to make a deal with the nice doctor. He could tell Master Brandybuck Merry didn't make it. If he asks, that is. And we take Merry with us to Bag End. I know that he'd rather stay here with his cousins, but it's to close to his father and right now he needs to be as far away from his father as possible.' Frodo nodded his agreement and they called for the doctor.  
  
'Yes, was it something you wanted?' Frodo and Sam told him of their plan, and he agreed to do his part. Frodo and Sam rent a cab and Frodo held the reins while Sam sat with Merry in case he woke up. He didn't though, and they got safely back to Bag End. Bilbo was there, and Frodo quickly got inside and explained the situation. Bilbo agreed with their plan, and they got Merry inside. Bilbo looked at his young nephew and sighed.  
  
'This shouldn't happen to any child. I hope he wakes up soon.' He told Frodo and Sam to get some rest, then he waited for about an hour. Bilbo heard coughing from Merry's room. He ran in and found him awake.  
  
'Uncle Bilbo? How did I get here? What's happened?' Bilbo smiled reassuringly and slowly stroke Merry's brow.  
  
'Don't worry, Meriadoc. Frodo and Sam took you here. You should not have to live with your father. For everything in my power, you'll stay here as long as you want. We still hope your father wont find you here, he has no idea where you are right now. Hopefully, he'll think you are dead, and then he wont look for you.' Merry shook his head.  
  
'He knows how much I can take. He knows that I didn't die, and he'll look for me. Maybe at least I can stay here for a while, but not long. He'd find me even if I went to the end of Middle-Earth.'  
  
'We'll protect you against him, don't worry. Now please sleep, you haven't nearly recovered yet.' Bilbo left the room, anger boiled inside him at the thought of the young hobbit who would never get rid of his father.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Too lazy to write anymore right now. I'll try to post later... 


	4. A friend for life?

Aurumlupi: Thanks for your very constructive reviews!  
  
aelfgifu: Good name! Just tell me, does he get teased for it?  
  
MiCKiS: Oh yea, I'm doing it now!  
  
  
  
'You've got to eat some more, you're thin as a rail. Come on and take some mushrooms, there isn't a hobbit in the Shire who could say no to that!' Merry looked up. It felt strange when someone actually told him to eat more. Still he shook his head, he was actually full. Bilbo smiled.  
  
'I suppose you have to get used to it before you can eat like you should. Frodo, Merry, the Bolgers are coming over later for tea, so why don't you go and wash yourselves up. Sam can be here too if he'd like to.' The hobbit's nodded and left the room.  
  
****  
  
'Aren't they coming soon, tea's almost ready!'  
  
'Take it easy Frodo, they'll be here. Ah, there they are!' The Bolgers, being Rosamunda and Odovacar Bolger, with their two children, Fredegar "Fatty" and Estella. Frodo knew them very little, he had met them before but they were not exactly his friends. Besides, they were younger than him too, Fatty was 20 and Estella 15. They were Merry's and Sam's age, but Frodo just felt different about them.  
  
'Hello Frodo. And who are you?' asked Estella while her parents went in to say hello to Bilbo.  
  
'I'm Meriadoc, but you can call me Merry. You must be Estella?' Frodo couldn't help noticing Merry didn't use his surname. Not strange really, he thought, he would want to disown his family, well at least his father. Bilbo called them in, and during tea the parents/Bilbo spoke so much, the absence of the younger hobbits's talking weren't much noticed. Frodo noticed Estella was looking with much curiosity on Merry. Fredegar, who had also seen Estella's interest looked a little disturbed, but since he had not yet come of age, that was his parent's job. Besides, since it wasn't the opposite, that Merry looked at her, it wasn't such a big deal anyway. After tea, he started talking to Merry and Estella was left with Frodo.  
  
'Who is he? He seems very shy, and so thin!' Frodo looked at her.  
  
'Come on!' He took her to a small group of trees where he used to go sometimes when he wanted to be alone. It took only a few minutes to go there. When they arrived he looked down straight in her blue eyes.  
  
'Estella, you must promise not to tell anyone.' When she nodded, he continued. 'Merry comes from Brandy Hall, his father is the master of Buckland, but he has been very badly treated. We actually kidnapped him a month ago, when he was in a hospital.' Estella's eyes were wide.  
  
'Why was he in a hospital,' she breathed though she already knew the answer.  
  
'His father had been beating him. He had a broken bone, it's almost fine now, but he still needs to take it a little easy.' He gripped her shoulders. 'Do you understand now why you can't tell anyone that he is here? The doctor told Merry's father that he had died, though it was quite unlikely, maybe he'll believe in it. Merry doesn't think so, but there is always hope. If people starts talking, he'll get to know Merry's here and then he'll have to go back.'  
  
'My father slaps me or Fatty sometimes when we do something wrong, but he's never...abusive. Tell me, what had Merry done to be treated so badly he had to go to a hospital?' Frodo shook his head.  
  
'Nothing. He is far too afraid of his father to do anything bad. He gets beaten anyway. Please don't go around feeling sorry for him, at least not so he notices. He's had enough of that, what he needs is a friend besides me and Sam. I think you'd be a great friend.' Estella's face lit up, the pity and sorrow was gone.  
  
'Yes, I'd like to get to know him better, and I bet Fatty would like that too, seeing how he started to talk to him directly, not giving anyone else a chance. That would be good since Fredegar have a hard time getting friend's, they both kind of need each other. What do you say we'll go back. Frodo, do you think I should hide the fact that you told me about...all this?' The elder hobbit shook his head.  
  
'No, I think it'll make it easier for him if you already knew. Just...don't try to talk to him about it, maybe later, but right now it's the "forgetting stadium".' Estella laughed.  
  
'I bet you're making that up. "Forgetting stadium", eh? Get ready for a career as psychologist Frodo Baggins!  
  
****  
  
Merry was happy that Fatty seemed to want to make friends with him. He was nice and jolly, exactly what Merry needed. He just wondered where Frodo and Estella took off. Then he saw them coming. Estella turned to her brother.  
  
'You've been talking to Merry the whole time now! Give someone else a chance.' Frodo took Fatty with him inside for a while, letting Estella be on her own with her new-found friend.  
  
'Since you're new here, would you like me to show you around a little?' When he nodded, she immediately sat off. Merry followed her. After a while, when she had shown him the market-place, they came to a small grove. She turned to him, for the first time looking serious.  
  
'Look, I don't know how to say this, but well...I know about your father.' He flinched, but stayed. 'I wont like, talk to you about it and stuff, unless you want to but I just wanted you to know I know.' Then her face looked happy again.  
  
'I've heard Brandybucks often can swim, can you?' Merry nodded.  
  
'Oh, couldn't you teach me, I've always wanted to learn, but I haven't ever known anyone who could. There's a small lake nearby.' Merry looked hesitant.  
  
'I don't know if I can without the permission of your parents.' Estella just snorted.  
  
'I'm old enough to make that decision on my own. Besides, they told me that if I could find anyone who could swim, I was allowed to be taught. Come on now!' She dragged Merry along until they arrived at the small lake. Merry looked hesitant at the water until he started to laugh a little.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I just realised we don't have any clothes to swim in, we'll have to do this another day.' Estella shrugged her shoulders.  
  
'We can swim in our underwear, no one comes here anyway.' Then she realised.  
  
'Oh, look, I already know so I know what I'll see underneath your clothes, I know your father hurt you.' Merry looked at her first, then sighed and removed his shirt. Even though she knew what to expect, she had to take a step back when she saw the cuts and bruises on his chest. She shook it off and thought he wouldn't have anymore of those here. After a minute, they were both in the water, they were both laughing hysterically, Merry tried to hold her up while she did the swimming strokes.  
  
'I can't remember having these kinds of problems when I learned this!'  
  
'Your father's a Brandybuck, you have it in your blood,' she panted. He stopped laughing and looked away.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't think, I just...I didn't mean to...'  
  
'No, it's okay. I have to get used to it, after all, he's not here anymore, or rather I'm not there right? Come on, try again now!'  
  
****  
  
'Why are you so wet, it isn't raining,' asked Rosamunda and frowned when Merry and Estella entered.  
  
'Merry taught me to swim! Isn't it great?' Her parents nodded, happy that she had finally learned so she wouldn't nag about it anymore.'  
  
'Come on, let's go and change!'  
  
A/N I made a longer chapter this time, to compensate for the rather short one before. Please review! 


	5. Love found

A/N I'm so so so happy now coz last night I just plotted out all that's gonna happen in this fic so I'm....well let's say I do not suffer from writer's block!  
  
aelfgifu: Oh, I suck at history, if I need help sometimes I'll know who to call...I bet we'll have some kind of tests (or whatever it's called) in that in school sometimes. Actually, since this is the Shire maybe they started with that sooner, but who cares? Oh, you apparently did...How old is Holden by the way?  
  
Lady Myself: Oh damn...when someone finally wants to put my fic in favourites...well I haven't actually checked if someone did, maybe I should.  
  
Aurumlupi: Yes, it's getting more light so that later it can...*claps hands over mouth* No no, I'm not telling the story yet, you'll have to see! ****  
  
Merry and Estella had planned a picnic for two weeks and finally they were on their way. They were going to the lake where Estella had learnt to swim where there was also a beautiful beach where there never used to be any people, probably since most hobbit's in Hobbiton were afraid of the water and wouldn't get near it. They sat down on the golden sand.  
  
'So here we are, finally. I can't believe that Fatty thought this was "inappropriate"!' said Estella and pulled her hair out of her face.  
  
'Maybe he didn't want you to go down to the lake because he is afraid of water and thinks that you should be too.' Estella looked irritated when he clearly didn't understand what she meant.  
  
'Yes maybe,' was her only answer. They were quiet for a while, just watching the stillness of the water. Then he turned to her.  
  
'Wanna go for a swim?' She smiled happily and nodded. They put on their swimming-clothes (or whatever) and ran down to the lake. Estella was quite sure now on the swimming and did it all very well. They played a kind of game where one of them were under the surface and tried to catch the other. That game made them laugh a lot as they tried to run away/catch the other. When Estella reappeared over the surface she pulled him down to his knees and gripped him by the neck. Then she kissed him. His eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. When she let go, he looked at her, shock and surprise, but not anger was in his eyes. She looked down.  
  
'You, you didn't understand when I tried to tell you in different way's, I figured the best way would perhaps be to be very direct. So...I was. Maybe I was...' Merry had now recovered from the first shock and looked at her warmly.  
  
'I'm sorry that I didn't understand earlier. It's just that no one has ever tried to do that before, so I'm not so good at those thing's. I guess this is why Fatty thought this was inappropriate?' She nodded.  
  
'Yes, but he can't make those decisions for me, and my parent's doesn't seem to mind what I do, as long as I'm safe. Do you...do you...' She didn't know how to ask him, but apparently he understood anyway cause he nodded and leaned down to kiss her again.  
  
****  
  
'Come on Estella, anybody could see something's up! Have you met someone?' Daisy and Tulip had been nagging on her for an hour now, she was apparently up in the blue, was it that visible?  
  
'All right, all right, he lives at Bag End and he's really cute! He taught me to swim, he's quite shy, but wonderful once you get to know him!' Her friends looked shocked.  
  
'Bag End?!? Are you having an affair with Frodo Baggins? Estella, he's old, he'll come of age next year!'  
  
'No no, not Frodo. His cousin lives there, he comes from Buckland and he's eighteen. His name is Meriadoc but he's usually called Merry.'  
  
'Why does he live here if he comes from Buckland?'  
  
'It's quite scary actually, but he's been abused by his father since he was a baby and then Frodo and Sam Gamgee rescued him from the hospital. His father is supposed to think that he is dead, when he's actually here!' Daisy and Tulip listened with excitement when she told them the whole story.  
  
When she was going home later, she realised what she had done. She had been so happy to make her friends jealous of her and for once being the one who had an exciting, romantic story to tell that she had completely forgot that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. She ran back and caught up with her friends.  
  
'Look, you can't tell anybody what I just told you. If Merry's father would somehow find out he's here...'  
  
'Ok, we wont tell.' Estella wasn't so sure though. Daisy and Tulip were the queens of gossip, they wouldn't let this kind of chance slip. They were certainly not the ones to think of consequenses.  
  
****  
  
'Stella, what's bothering you today?' Estella's head snapped up.  
  
'Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about how horrible it would be if your father came here and took you back.' Merry swallowed and looked down too.  
  
'Yes, I've been thinking a lot about that too, we wouldn't be able to see each other any more.' He turned to her. 'Before they rescued me, I wasn't living, I just was something that my father owned. I've discovered now that there are actually things like happiness and...love. I don't know if I could go back to that existence again, and for that I would be killed.'  
  
'But...you have changed a lot now. You were so thin and week before, you're stronger now and though you're still thin, people doesn't turn around on the streets anymore. Plus, you wouldn't ever dream of trying to fight back before, since you had no self-confidence, don't you think you'd be able to do that now?'  
  
'Yes, maybe you're right. But, why are we thinking of that, it's not likely to happen unless people would start to talk, and no one will right? Come on, I'll walk you home.' Estella followed him, a fear growing in her mind. (no not a shadow, nor a threat) She just hoped Daisy and Tulip would keep her promise. 


	6. Love lost?

A/N I watched "Hostile waters" yesterday and it was so great, all Dominic- fans should see it, he's just so cute. To little of him though, he has only got one line which is: "I'm staying!...I'm staying!!!" But he's so cute and he has some screen time though he doesn't say so much. No Dominic-fan should have to live without seeing him cry in this movie, it's so cute! Highly recommendable! Well, I suppose since this is a story, I should be writing it down now instead of writing this so...here it comes!  
  
****  
  
Estella was walking on the street, the sunshine was shining and people were laughing everywhere, these kinds of day's always made her happy. She decided to pay a visit to Bag End to see if Merry wanted to do something. Fatty still disapproved of her and Merry's relationship, not because he didn't like him, they were good friends, but because he thought she was too young for that kind of thing, and simply because he felt obliged to disapprove. But he was only twenty, and her parents were okay with it, they were okay with most things, so she didn't mind about Fatty. She turned up on the small road that led to Bag End, and then knocked the door of the beautiful little hobbit-house. Bilbo opened the door and he looked as if he had been crying.  
  
'Hello Mr. Bilbo are you all right? I was just wondering if Merry...' Bilbo motioned for her to enter.  
  
'Come in my girl, please sit down.' She did so, and fear was growing like a knot in her belly. Bilbo sat down at the opposite end of the table and looked at her with a serious and sad look in his eyes.  
  
'Estella, Merry is...well rather to say...he has been...or if I'd say...'  
  
'His father came and fetched him, right?' Bilbo looked down and made a small nod. Estella sniffled and rose. Then she quickly ran, tears streaming down her face. Merry had to be all right! After five minutes or so, she heard footsteps behind her. She looked back and saw that it was Frodo. He sat down slowly next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
'I'm sorry Estella, it wasn't supposed to be this way. He was supposed to stay here with us and live a happy life, not to go back to the hell over there. I'm not sure what to do, if we get him again, his father would come straight over here and get him. He predicted this, you know. Bilbo told me the first thing he said when he learned we had kidnapped him was that his father would come and get him. I had no idea he would be so right. Estella, I don't know if there's anything we can do now, the only place to take him would be away from the Shire, somewhere where his father wont go, and has no power.' She answered without looking at him.  
  
'I would walk away as long as it takes if that means I can be with him, and we are safe. Even if it means I have to leave my family, home and childhood behind.' They sat quiet for a few moments until Frodo spoke again.  
  
'It sprung a leak.' She looked at him.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'The secret, it sprung a leak. He, I mean Master Brandybuck said that he had actually thought Merry was dead, but then he had heard people talking on the streets about him living in Bag End. Someone has started talking and then the news had spread.' Estella looked at him, a devastated look on her face. It was her fault, if only she had not started talking...she started to cry again, but Frodo heard she was trying to say something.  
  
'I did....tell and...forgot and then...*sobs*...told them quiet...but they told...anyway and....my fault if only....I wouldn't have babbled...*sobs sobs*'  
  
'Estella, what are you saying???' She had calmed down enough now to make a sentence.  
  
'I told some of my friends, I forgot I wasn't supposed to tell anyone and when I remembered I told them not to say anything but apparently they didn't care. It's all my fault!' She started to cry again and Frodo looked at her.  
  
'Yes Estella, it was foolish of you, but it wasn't all your fault. In that case, you can as well say it was my fault for telling you, but most of all your friends fault, if they told people just because they didn't care about the consequences Merry would - and will suffer. However, the most important thing right now, is to figure out how to get him back. Any ideas?' Estella stayed quiet at first, then she looked at him.  
  
'Is he ever allowed to go out, to see anyone or something?' Frodo nodded.  
  
'Yes, not to look strange in front of others, Saradoc will let Merry go out once in a while, but I strongly doubt he will ever be allowed to see you or me anymore. Though I do have an idea...I'll be back tomorrow, just wait for me okay?'  
  
'Don't we have to hurry, what if Merry's father kills him?!?'  
  
'He's survived eighteen years, he can make it another day I'm sure. Just...trust me okay?' She managed a small smile.  
  
'Okay.' Her face darkened. 'I have some people to talk to while you're gone.'  
  
****  
  
'How could you do that, don't you see how stupid it was?!? What were you thinking?' Estella stood in front of Daisy and Tulip who both seemed to have very little interest in what she was saying.  
  
'Oh, don't take it so seriously, it wasn't that bad, just a bit of fun.'  
  
'A bit of fun?!?' Estella yelled now. 'That bit of fun might cost Merry his life, what did he ever do to you?!? I don't understand how I could ever like to hang out with you, you're just interested in gossip, not caring what consequences it may have on others! Until now, it's been quite harmless, but this is a life-and-death-situation, don't you understand?!?' Daisy turned over to get an apple and started chewing on it.  
  
'You're so boring, why don't you loose up a bit? Forget that guy, if he can't even defend himself against his father, then what do you see in him? Is he very good-looking or what?'  
  
'Yes, but that hasn't got anything to do with it! He's been mistreated since he was only a baby, it's not so strange if he can't defend himself. Now he is much better physically but he's been starved all his life so he's a little small, even for a hobbit! Feel happy, you might just have sent an eighteen-year-old to death!' Estella stomped out of the hobbit-house, feeling at least a little better. She just wondered what Frodo was doing?  
  
A/N I'm thinking of starting to make an end to this story so I can concentrate on my other one and then maybe make a new. Please review and tell me your opinion of that. 


	7. Goodbye, mesamin and have the life I was...

A/N I'm feeling low on reviews so maybe I'll wait a little longer between chapters. (Like I did with this one.) Right now, my life is quite busy, so this time I take right now is worth gold! Still I like it so much...  
  
****  
  
'Frodo, wait! I can't walk so quick!' Frodo turned around and looked at the ten-year-old.  
  
'Do you know now exactly what to do?' The child smiled, so that you could see three tooth missing.  
  
'Oh yes, I go meet Merry and then we take him away, far away.' Frodo leaned down.  
  
'You do understand this could mean you may not see Merry in a very long time.'  
  
'Why?' Frodo sighed.  
  
'We have to take him far away from here. Hobbiton is too close. he has to go out from the Shire. I don't really know where, but he has to go. Maybe I'll go with him, but I'll be back once in a while. Look, there's the girl who's going to go with him.' The younger hobbit turned his gaze and saw a hobbit-lass Merry's age approaching them.  
  
'Hello Estella. Ready to go?' Estella looked at Frodo's companion, then nodded. She took the lead when they went for Brandy Hall. Frodo could see she was deep in thought and understood that she still blamed herself. Maybe she didn't think this would work. Frodo was determined. It had to work.  
  
'Am I going now Frodo?'  
  
'Yes, you know what to do, right?' When the younger hobbit nodded, Frodo gently pushed him the right direction. He sighed when he sat in the bush. He just hoped Pippin would be successful.  
  
****  
  
Pippin knocked the door. Esmeralda opened and he grinned. He liked her.  
  
'Hello Aunt Esmie, is Merry in?' Esmeralda shook her head.  
  
'No, Merry's not in. I'm sorry, but he isn't here. You'd better go now.' She closed the door and Pippin looked back at Frodo who motioned for him to go back.  
  
'What did she say?'  
  
'She said Merry was not in.' Frodo frowned.  
  
'Did she say where he was?' The little hobbit shook his head, Frodo's worrying made him scared too.  
  
Whatever happened to Merry:  
  
Merry was again trapped in the small dark room that he knew so well by now. He didn't know why, but his father hadn't done anything to him that night, but he would not go unpunished from this "runaway". He roamed the room, not knowing what to do. Suddenly his left foot hit something hard. He took up and with his hand recognised it as a sharp knife. He put it to his wrist and closed his eyes.  
  
'Maybe I should just end myself here and now, before he does.' He opened his eyes again and removed the knife.  
  
'No. No, for Estella's sake I must try.' The knife hit the floor and Merry fell to his knees.  
  
'For her I must be strong and get out of here.' He took up the knife and roamed around the room. Maybe it could help him get out of here. He searched with his hands after the door, and after a few moments, he found it. He put the knife in the keyhole. He had to work on it for almost half an hour, but the lock was old and didn't work so well. He opened the door silently and was welcomed by the sight of a dark hall. He started to go, always ready to hide or run away if someone caught him. He went past his mother's bedroom and stopped. Merry swallowed hard. She was being left alone with him now, it was going to be hard to leave her. He opened the door and silently sneaked in.  
  
//I'm sorry mama//  
  
He approached the bed where she slept. She looked so peaceful, but she had a pained and haunted expression on her face.  
  
//I never meant to hurt you//  
  
Merry gently touched her fair, curly hair, and tucked it behind her pointy ear.  
  
//I never meant to make you cry//  
  
Tears crept down his face as he realised he would probably never see her again.  
  
//But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet//  
  
She moved in her sleep and Merry turned his gaze toward the window. It was time to go.  
  
He left the hall and with one last look at his childhood home he turned and started to walk away. Where, he had no idea, but he knew he somehow had to get Estella with him and leave for someplace where they'd be safe. He decided on the road to Hobbiton and her home. Suddenly, he heard steps behind him. He turned and saw a well-known face.  
  
'Leaving already? Without saying goodbye to your old daddy?' Merry took a few steps back, but knew he couldn't get out of this by running away, but then he heard a voice in his head.  
  
"You have changed a lot now. You were so thin and weak before, you're stronger now and though you're still thin, people doesn't turn around on the streets anymore. Plus, you wouldn't ever dream of trying to fight back before, since you had no self-confidence, don't you think you'd be able to do that now?"  
  
Estella's voice in the back of his head gave him strength and he took a step forward. His father rose an eyebrow. Then, so quick Merry didn't see how it happened, Saradoc hit him hard in the face and he stumbled backwards. He stepped forward and gave a responding blow. His father looked utterly surprised at the attack and Merry felt that he could actually defend himself, just like Estella had said. He was ready to blow again, when he felt a pain in his left shoulder. He looked there and saw the knife in his father's hand, the same he had used to lock the door up.  
  
*I must've left it there, why didn't I bring it,* he thought. His father used the knife again and again, Merry couldn't defend himself against the weapon, he tried to get away, but his father just caught him and kept him still. Merry gritted his teeth after the sixth time he had been struck by the knife. This was now or never. He kicked his father hard and then took the chance to run when the grip loosened. No one followed.  
  
The fields were quiet, not even birds sang. Suddenly the silence was broken by a small hobbit who ran down the grass and then stumbled and fell to his knees. Merry looked at his injuries. Blood was pouring down from several open wounds and he had begun to feel dizzy. The pain had started to fade, but the young hobbit could not move any further. He panted heavily as he tried to get air, then slumped on his back. The world started to spin, and the pain was completely gone. He stared up the sky, as the darkness took him in it's warm, soothing embrace. There was no pain, no worries here.  
  
*I'm sorry Estella* was the last thing he thought before he closed his eyes and knew no more.  
  
A/N First of all: THIS IS NOT THE END, as you might think. I'm going to write more of this. The song is "cleaning out my closet" by Eminem. (As if anybody didn't already know.) Hope you are crying now hehehe... 


	8. Authors note

Sorry everyone, but this is not an update, just a note (or a scream for help, put it any way you'd like). I've just realised how much a mess I've made up for myself, so I desperately need your help! I can't write my problem here, since it would ruin the whole story. Warning! Don't write me unless you're prepared to not-be-surprised when the coming chapters are posted. The first one or two who mails me can help me, because I want someone at least to be in the dark when they read...The reason for this is that the ending I've had in mind doesn't seem so good anymore, or is it? Oh my god, someone HELP!!!!!!!  
  
I'll try to update as soon as I can, that depends much on how quick I can get help. (I'm trying to get help from my mother, but she isn't very useful when it comes to this.) Maybe in the next one or two weeks, but I'll make more update to Merry and Pippin: The Prey, which I have been rather forgetting lately. *shame on me* I'll anyway put the "answers to reviews" and since I forgot to make that in the last chapter, I'll put them all here.  
  
//Natta  
  
Reviews for chapter 6:  
  
Aurumlupi: Some people just never feel guilty, do they?  
  
Jacinta Kenobi: Right now I'm having trouble with how to end this story at all, I'll try not to make it abruptly, promise!  
  
Reviews for chapter 7:  
  
Aurumlupi: Don't know why he didn't chase Merry, ask him...hehe. I think the kick was in...the more private parts, that might be why he didn't follow...  
  
Crazytook: Yeah, I know it is, but I really wanted to make them older, cause it would fit my storyline better, but...well, we'll see where it ends up.  
  
HELLO???? Any more reviews perhaps? Authors lives on them you know!  
  
//Natta who doesn't live. 


	9. Discoveries in a rainy storm

A/N The cliff-hanger didn't last for long, and as you might have noticed I forgot to put in the reviews, anyway I'll put them here. (If I don't forget lol)  
  
Estella's vision were blurred of all the tears in her eyes as she ran and she blinked to get them away. Finally she had reached the Smials. She leaned against the wall and gasped to catch her breath before she knocked the door. She still panted when the door opened. It was Eglantine Took, Pippin's mother.  
  
'Hello dear, what can I do for you? Oh my, what a weather to be out in, come in!' Estella just shook her head.  
  
'No, can't...Merry...gone...find him!' Eglantine looked worried.  
  
'Dear child, what are you saying? Wait, I'll get Paladin.' She brought Estella inside, and she leaned against the wall, her breath slowing down. Frodo had shown her the blood stains on the ground and the wall, but also the footprints that led away from the place, out in the forest. She just had to get some help and then they'd find him. *We will find him* she kept telling herself, over and over until Eglantine returned with her husband next to her. They both appeared worried. Estella immediately rushed to them.  
  
'Mister Paladin, Saradoc hurt Merry and now he's gone, there were bloodstains and the footprints leads inside the forest, please you've got to help finding him.' She blushed at her stressed, indistinct speaking, but Paladin seemed to understand. He opened a door and yelled something at people inside, and soon four hobbit's got out. Paladin nodded to Estella.  
  
'Come on, we'll go and find Merry.' They walked quickly back to Brandy Hall where they found Frodo, still in the rain. When he saw Estella and the others, he approached them.  
  
'I followed the footprints for a while, they lead into the wood, but after a while I couldn't see them anymore. And...I found this, thrown away in a bush. Estella gasped as he showed them a knife, dried blood all over it. How many times could Merry have been stabbed by it?  
  
'We must look for him, he must be somewhere out there, and he might still be alive,' she cried and Paladin nodded.  
  
'We'll split up and search different parts of the forest.' Paladin started giving orders, and Estella felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around.  
  
'Look, Estella of course we'll hope for the best, but we can't be sure he's still alive. Just don't get your hopes up too high,' said Frodo. Estella felt a pain and fear shoot up inside her, and she turned around abruptly and began to search the area she had been assigned.  
  
****  
  
'Merry?!? Merry?!?' Estella called for Merry, but got no answer. She wasn't surprised. She could hear other people calling in different parts of the forest. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, despair filling her consciousness. After one hour of searching, she had almost given up. She started to stumble forward, crying, until suddenly she tripped over something. She turned around and gave a small cry of joy. It was Merry!  
  
'Frodo! Anyone! I've found him!' When she got closer, the joy exchanged for fear. Merry was laying motionless, his face pale and his clothing soaked with the dark red liquid Estella so not wanted to see. She ripped her own clothing apart, trying to stop the blood from pouring out from the wounds. After what seemed like an eternity, a hobbit she didn't recognise came running. He helped her fix "bandages" and then lifted Merry up like he had been a feather. Estella ran after him, trying to seek some answers in his blank face. Eventually, on the way out of the wood, they met Paladin. He looked at the death-pale hobbit with a very serious expression. His eyes widened with disbelief when he saw the soaked clothing. He was thinking the same as Estella had. How could anyone do this to another person, especially your own son? Eventually, Paladin said something.  
  
'He has lost a lot of blood. We must take him to the hospital as quickly as we can. Come on!' Estella ran after them with a lump in her throat. What if Merry died? She wouldn't be able to handle it.  
  
****  
  
The doctor got out in the waiting room, causing Estella's lowered head to snap up, her expression mixed fear and hope. He cleared his throat, making all the expectant waiters getting even more worried.  
  
'He had lost a lot of blood, but he's better now. He'll live. When he will wake up I can't tell, but we must have patience.' Estella gave a sigh of relief. She approached the doctor and looked at him shyly.  
  
'Could I...could I go in and see him, please?' The doctor looked at her.  
  
'Miss, we don't know when he will wake up, it could take several day's. You could go home and get some sleep, and come back tomorrow.'  
  
'Please. I just want to sit there, keeping him company, even if he doesn't notice.' The pleading look in Estella's tear-filled eyes made the doctor give in.  
  
'All right. But don't try to wake him, don't touch him, but you may talk to him, it could help.' The doctor opened the door and smiled as Estella slipped in, rushing to the bedside, trying to hug him, then remembering that she could not, and instead sat down on a chair. He closed the door and left them alone.  
  
Estella looked at Merry. He seemed so small and helpless, it was hard to think that he was actually older than her. She sighed and turned in the chair. It had been a long day. *It must be in the middle of the night* she thought as she closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. But before she could fall asleep, a very weak voice interrupted her.  
  
'Estella?'  
  
A/N I feel so sorry for Estella! No, it's the reviewers who are supposed to say things like that. I actually thought about making some kind of movie of this plot (I'll never be able to but it's nice to dream) : ) I'm going to change things in the script so it will be normal, not hobbits...wanna know the new names? Oh well, here's the role-list: Merry - Marcus  
  
Estella - Stella  
  
Frodo - Philip  
  
Pippin - Patrick  
  
Saradoc - Steven  
  
Esmeralda - Emma  
  
Sam - Sam  
  
Doctor - Doctor  
  
Fredegar/Fatty - Freddie  
  
Daisy - Daisy  
  
Tulip - Tania  
  
Paladin - Peter  
  
Eglantine - Gina  
  
That's all and hope you review, expect next chapter soon! : ) 


	10. This went completely wrong, this was sup...

A/N This went very wrong, this chapter is supposed to be before Discoveries in a rainy storm, V. sorry for the confusion. (The story must have seemed V. strange)  
  
After leaving Pippin to his parents, not saying anything about what had happened, Frodo and Estella decided to return to Brandy Hall and try to find out what had happened there.  
  
'What did she mean he was not there?' Frodo sighed. Estella had been repeating the same question over and over all the way since they had left Great Smials and it prevented him from thinking.  
  
'Estella, that's what we'll try to find out. It's only a few minutes left now.' *Thank the Valar* They decided it would be best if no one saw them, so they hid behind a few bushes and made sure they would go undetected before carefully sneaking out. They split up, with Estella going to knock the door, trying to make someone tell her what had happened at the same time as preventing people from detecting Frodo who was going to explore the surroundings and see if he could find some trace of where Merry was, or at least something that could tell them what had happened to him. Estella headed for the large front-door of Brandy Hall. She hesitated a little, swallowing before lifting her hand and knocking it three times. She felt something dripping down on her. *Great, now it's raining as well.* An old hobbit lady whom she didn't recognise opened.  
  
'Who are you and what do you want?' Estella answered in a voice she didn't recognise, and cleared her throat to make it sound more normal, like she wasn't up to something.  
  
'I would like to talk to Mistress Esmeralda, is that possible?' The old lady choked in her hand, then answered.  
  
'No, I'm sorry, you can't talk to her right now. Goodbye.' She tried to close the door but Estella couldn't let her do that, so she almost screamed.  
  
'No! I mean please, it's really cold, and I have a long way home. I need to talk to someone, please?' The lady muttered and looked at her.  
  
'Oh well then, poor girl, the rain is pouring down now. Come in then, but stay away from Master Saradoc and Mistress Esmeralda, they have enough problems as it is.' Estella followed the lady but a look from the old hobbit made her immediately take off her wet coat. The rain had certainly started quickly, and she wondered how Frodo was doing. The old lady was already walking away. Estella ran to catch up with her.  
  
'Look, who I really wanted to talk to was young master Meriadoc.' The lady turned her head quickly.  
  
'He's not here. He has...disappeared. No, no I'm not supposed to talk about that.' Estella looked at her, she was really interested now.  
  
'What? What is it? What has happened?'  
  
'Nothing for a young lady like you to hear about. Would you like some food, you look starved?'  
  
'No, no I'm not dropping the subject! Please, for Merry's sake, tell me.' When she received no answer she continued.  
  
'Come on, aren't you going to do anything?!? Are you just going to sit here, doing nothing, just like everyone has done his whole life, just because you are afraid?!?' The lady turned her head, for the first time looking Estella in the eyes.  
  
'Who are you, who thinks you know so much?' Estella's eyes narrowed, her voice becoming low and threatening.  
  
'I know exactly what goes on between these walls. You may think this has to stay a secret, to keep the pride and reputation of Brandy Hall intact, but let me tell you I know of the stories only walls can tell, and they are certainly not fairy tales.' Estella was interrupted by someone screaming her name from outside.  
  
'Estella!' She ran out, without even grabbing her coat. The storm was even worse now, thunders mixed with rain and it was dark, when the sky had been blue only a little while ago. She ran to the backside of the house where she found Frodo.  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
'Quick Estella, you have to run as quick as you can to the Smials and get some of the Tooks.'  
  
'Frodo, what are you talking about, what are you going to do?'  
  
'Please Estella just run! I have to find the footprints and traces before the rain destroys them.'  
  
'Frodo! Please just tell me what's going on!' Frodo turned his gaze toward Estella, fear and worry in his eyes.  
  
'Estella, I think something terrible has happened here.'  
  
A/N I think this was a kind of short chapter but I really wanted it to end like this. I got a new e-mail: mistress_of_evil_cliffhangers@hotmail.com, what do you think lol? Anyway, the other day I was suffering from a severe writer's block (on MP: The Prey) and I decided to name it. Here it is: Rudolph. I named it after a small lock of hair on a friend, a lock that is very irritating since it will never stay tucked behind the ear. We named it Rudolph a long time ago, and even though she hates it she could never cut it off, since it has become very dear to us over the years...shut up sometime Natta. Bye. 


	11. This is right though, after Discoveries ...

A/N Anyone read my new fic? Since most here are probably Merry-fans (like me) you'd like it, I think...It's called "the greatest tragedy". Oh, and I've got a "Pupil" lol! Her pen-name is Filla and she is currently doing a fic 'bout HP meets LOtR, I'm gonna beta it and I know *nothing* of Harry Potter. *wipes sweat away from forehead* Reviews:  
  
Oumpa-Loumpa: Thank's for your 345 reviews, just watch out, they might get longer than the actual story (if you put 'em together lol)  
  
aelfgifu: Many questions and I'm telling you: Just wait and see what happens! (But thanks for the help)  
  
Pearl Took: Are you kidding? I have had help, (from Oumpa *hugs*) but I always need help, if not with this story then with another. I could use some help with MP: TP, I'm rather affected by Rudolf (My fateful writers block) there...  
  
crazytook: Hehe so not wanted, I love the sentence it's like she really didn't want it, put the stress on "so" and see where it goes from there lol!  
  
****  
  
'Merry? Merry?' Estella jumped up from her chair, tiredness forgotten. She almost screamed and the door opened, revealing the doctor, with a surprised look on his face.  
  
'Already awake? That's good. How are you feeling?'  
  
'Quite normal.' The doctor looked surprised, not knowing what "normal" meant for Merry.  
  
'You don't mean you're feeling fine already, do you?'  
  
'No I don't.' The doctor shook his head confused, but decided to drop the matter and instead turned to Estella with a smile on his face.  
  
'Maybe you should go home to your parents now and tell them your brother is fine.' Estella blushed and looked at her shoes, if she had had any, so she watched her feet instead.  
  
'He's...not my brother.' The doctor looked taken aback.  
  
'Then I must ask you to leave immediately!' Estella wanted to plead with him, but realised it wouldn't do any good. One look at Merry and she could see he understood too. She turned to leave.'  
  
'No, she doesn't have to leave.' It was Paladin who had spoken. The doctor looked at him, not objecting. He had a large amount of respect for the Took and Thain. Paladin smiled, then he talked very silently to the doctor, but Estella could hear it.  
  
'You see doctor, Meriadoc has been abused by his father about all his life, it's never been life-threatening, but this time he tried to escape and well, it went too far. Estella here has been helping him for a time when he was hiding in Hobbiton, she found him in the forest and without her he probably wouldn't be alive now. I most certainly think she can stay here with him.' The doctor nodded.  
  
'You mean his father did this to him? I had no idea!' Paladin nodded.  
  
'We probably shouldn't talk about that now. Though...we've got to take care of it, maybe sooner than we think.'  
  
****  
  
'Good morning sleepy-head!' Merry shoved a pillow at Estella, then grimaced at the pain it created in his chest and arm.  
  
'Hey! Show some respect for a mortally wounded! I have the right to sleep, you know!' Estella smiled and sat down on her own bed, stretching her legs. She had asked to sleep in Merry's room, and the doctor couldn't say no under the piercing gaze of Paladin.  
  
'Of course you have to sleep. It's still early, I was just kidding.'  
  
'Me too. I'm actually getting tired of just laying here.' Estella laughed. With bandages here and there, he certainly didn't look like getting up.  
  
'The doctor says two of the stabs hit ribs and cracked them. Let's see, it was one in the chest and one in the arm. Not the arm you threw the pillow with though, and thank Elbereth for that! Anyway, Frodo had to go back home, but I'm sure he'll be back soon.' Estella's smile faded and her face darkened. 'He brought a letter that he would give to my parents. They won't be too happy with me.'  
  
'No, probably not.'  
  
'Merry, speaking of parents...' Estella was completely serious now.  
  
'I know. We have to do something. But, as much as I'd like to, I'm not even allowed to get out of bed for another two day's. That'll give us time to figure something out.'  
  
'Merry...what are we going to do?' Right then, the door opened and Paladin entered. Estella immediately rose.  
  
'Mr. Paladin.' He smiled.  
  
'Sit down again girl.' Then he stopped smiling and looked at them. 'I've spoken to a judge, a lawyer and several other people who works in legal service. All of them says the same thing. If we can't prove anything, we can't do anything.' Estella gasped.  
  
'Which means what?!?' Paladin shrugged.  
  
'Which means we can't get Saradoc imprisoned for what he has done. He will deny, and word will stand against word. We have to be able to prove something, or there'll be no charge against him.'  
  
'Does that mean Merry has to go back to him?!?' Estella was devastated. She had never been able to imagine it would turn out like that, after finding him in the forest half-dead, and he might have to go back?  
  
'I hope not. The way I see it, there's only one thing to do.'  
  
'What?,' asked Merry, entering the conversation. Paladin caught his gaze and looked straight into his eyes.  
  
'You have to be very, very brave Merry.'  
  
A/N This writing makes me tired *yawns* Think I've got to go to bed and get some sleep now! (or not lol) G'night! 


	12. The plan

Estella had been given distasteful looks from the doctor all day. She felt shattered, wanting to stay but the world seemed to be against her wishes. The doctor would probably jump and cheer if she left and her parents was going to order her home as soon as they had received the letter. Even Merry didn't seem to want her there. After hearing Paladin's plan he hadn't really spoken to anyone. Estella could understand that, if it was her father she wouldn't want to do it either, but still there was no other way...  
  
Estella had been musing over this for almost an hour when she heard a noise and looked up. There stood two very angry hobbits, Rosamunda and Odovacar Bolger.  
  
'So this is where you've been hiding! Young lady, you are coming home immediately! Estella rose.  
  
'No, I can't go home, you don't understand!' Odovacar looked taken aback at her standing up for herself but Rosamunda was simply furious.  
  
'I thought this was just some innocent childsplay, I let you be with that boy for fun, but if I'd known it was going to be this serious I would never have...'  
  
'So as soon as it's dangerous and not so easy anymore I should just leave him to handle it on his own?' Estella was shouting now as well.  
  
'You're only fifteen dear...'  
  
'I love him!' As soon as the words were spoken, the room went deadly quiet. Her parents exchanged glances. When her mother opened her mouth to say something, Fredegar calmly put a hand on her arm.  
  
'Mom. Let her stay if she likes. I've seen those two together, they really do love each other. Separating them would be killing them.' She opened her mouth and closed it. Then she nodded and dragged her family out without a word. Estella gave a sigh of relief and then she made up her mind. She was going to talk to Merry.  
  
****  
  
Estella carefully closed the door behind her. Merry, despite the doctor's orders, were not in bed but in a chair looking down at his hands. She doubted he had even noticed her entrance. She took a few steps and then playfully tapped him on the curls. He flinched and looked up. Estella's playful expression exchanged for a serious one and she sat down with a deep sigh.  
  
'I know Merry. We are children, we're not supposed to be handling things like this. But, here we are and there's no way out of it.' When she received no answer she continued.  
  
'When your father took you back to Brandy Hall I was scared. When we lost you in the woods, I was devastated. When I found you, bloody and pale, barely alive I was dying. This cannot continue. Please Merry, do this for my sake at least. I couldn't bare to loose you again. I know you're frightened and scared, but if it's any comfort, so am I.' She took a brief pause, studying his reaction. He appeared puzzled, but waiting for an explanation. She took a deep breath.  
  
'Yes I'm scared. Scared that something will actually happen. Scared that Paladin and the others might not be quick enough to stop him. But it's the only way. I love you, and we'll get through this.' She leaned down to kiss him, and when they had parted, he looked her deep in the eyes.  
  
'You're right, it's the only way. I just wish I was more brave.'  
  
'You are! Being brave is not that you're never afraid, but you do thing's you're scared of. I wish someone like Paladin or some other hobbit who is grown and strong could do this for you, but that wouldn't work. Only you can do this. I know it's hard, but after you've done this you'll never have to see him again.' Merry nodded thoughtfully.'  
  
'Yes. That is of course an encouraging thought.' It was quiet for a few seconds, only birds singing could be heard outside.  
  
'Estella?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'This is a hard question, but why do you think he started...doing that?'  
  
'I don't know, it could be so many reasons, but...do you remember how old you were the first time?' Merry thought hard.  
  
'I think maybe five or six. Yes, I remember now! I was afraid of the thunder, so I went to my parents bedroom. He wasn't there, so I climbed up and slept next to my mother. When he got home, he was drunk and got irritated when he found me in his bed, so he pulled me out and shoved me away so I hit my head in the wall. I started crying, which obviously irritated him more. My mother had woken up and tried to stop him, but he was just kicking me in a corner, shouting at me to be quiet. That was the first time I broke a rib, in the left arm unless I'm mistaken.'  
  
'How many have you broken?' Merry counted.  
  
'Thirty-four I think.'  
  
'Thirty...did your mother take you to the doctor then? On the first occasion I mean.'  
  
'No, he wouldn't let her. I've been to the doctor nine times, not counting this one. She usually did her best to fix it on her own.' Estella was going to say something when the door opened.  
  
'Frodo! How great to see you and happy birthday by the way,' said Merry.  
  
'Sorry we couldn't come to your party.'  
  
'That's okay, you had a good excuse for your absence. Though it's not everyday you turn thirty-three.'  
  
'How's Bilbo then?' Frodo looked down and sadness crossed his face.  
  
'He left. To Rivendell I think to stay with the elves.'  
  
'What?!? Why?' Frodo shrugged his shoulders.  
  
'I don't know. Maybe he still has got this longing for adventures or something. I just hope I'll see him again sometime. Anyway, I'll leave you two alone now, it's getting late.'  
  
When Frodo had left the room, he put his hand in his pocket and fingered on the golden ring Bilbo had left him.  
  
TBC 


	13. Never let me down

A/N Hiya! It's my birthday today April 22nd, I have got a lot of presents (Presents to me, thus the human way) so I had to do it the hobbity way as well and...give all of my reviewers and readers a present, a new chapter! Just to annoy you (and cuz I'm happy : D) I will now tell you everything I got today: From my mum: BoLT1, BoLT2 and the shaping of Middle-Earth From my grandmother and my grandfather (on my mother's side): The Silmarillion, Unfinished tales and the lays of Beleriand. From my dad: FOtR SE *finally, finally, finally*  
  
And to all of you: FINALLY 14!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
From your own Swedish fourteen-year-old now comes a story:  
  
****  
  
'So you mean he's good enough now?' Said Paladin.  
  
'Yes, he's not fully healed but his condition has improved much lately. I can see no reason to wait anymore now. Rumours goes as quick as the wind around here, we never know when the plan is too late to go through with,' answered him the doctor. Estella, who had been eavesdropping outside the door left, turned a corner and sank down on the floor. The plan had seemed so good before, but now that the time had come, she felt so insecure about it. So many things could go wrong. But there was no other way, was it? Suddenly, she heard steps and quickly left so she wouldn't get caught.  
  
'Merry?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I overheard Paladin speaking with the doctor and...'  
  
'Overheard?' Merry said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
'Okay, so I was eavesdropping. But it doesn't matter now. The thing I heard was...they think now is the time.' Estella looked at Merry's expression, searching for an answer. But Merry stayed calm.  
  
'Okay. I have...prepared myself for this. I'll be all right.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Yes, I am. When did they say...'  
  
'We haven't said any time yet, and as the matter in fact, we haven't told you anything yet so how come you are talking of this?' Both Estella and Merry went red in the face and looked down.  
  
'I'm sorry sir,' said Estella, 'I happened to overhear you talking and couldn't help...' Paladin smiled.  
  
'That's okay, I know you're worried about Merry and hearing us talking of him was too hard for you to ignore. However, eavesdropping is not a habit you should adapt.' Estella looked up, relieved.  
  
'No sir. It won't happen again.' Paladin looked at them both.  
  
'This at least solves the matter of how I should tell you this, I was having a bit of trouble on that part. So you know what will happen now and I was planning we could do it tomorrow.'  
  
'Tomorrow?!?' Estella gasped. Paladin shrugged.  
  
'Better sooner than later.' Estella was having trouble controlling her emotions and left the room. Paladin motioned as to follow her, but Merry stopped him.  
  
'Let her be. She needs to be alone, she's worried about tomorrow.' Paladin looked sincerely into Merry's hazel eyes.  
  
'What about you? Are you sure you can handle this?' Merry nodded.  
  
'Yes. I'm sure now. This is what has to happen. We have nothing to loose.'  
  
'Yes we do,' thought Estella who stood outside the door and overheard what Merry said. 'We have your life to loose.'  
  
****  
  
Merry stood outside his so called home, taking a deep breath before going out in the open, just standing fully visible outside the big hall.  
  
'Brandy Hall,' he thought despising, 'Such a big happy place they say. Happy, cheery hobbits all over the place. But if people knew what was really going on inside those walls, I wonder what they'd say then.' He's thoughts were interrupted when the moment he had mostly feared came. The face that made his legs weaken and heart pound harder became visible behind a window. He took a deep breath and stayed where he was though his father was coming for him. The door opened.  
  
'So you come back again! This time, I swear, I'll have you this time! Can't have my own son running away all the time, better to kill him then.' Merry saw how his father grabbed a large metal stick. He took a step back, but didn't run away. He had to face it now, or come back again.  
  
'Not running away? Think you can defeat me with your own, weak, small hands? My, you are pathetic!'  
  
Merry saw the large stick rise in the air. It was too late now to run away. Thoughts whirled in his mind.  
  
*I'm going to die* and *Why did I go through with this plan* and *He'll kill me* But the strongest thought in his mind was:  
  
*Tell Estella I'm sorry*  
  
A/N I will put up one more chapter, which will be short and final. Which means only one more chapter and then it's the end. Sad, but true. I will however, start on another fic. (Can't have less than three at a time, can I lol?)  
  
Cya!  
  
P.S. I wrote this in one hour! *feels proud* D.S. 


	14. The final!

A/N Last chapter...it feels a little sad. Excuse me about the (very) short length of it, but it's final. Not much left. And I don't think there'll be a sequel although if many people beg for it I might take the time. And I'm about to write a new story, teaser in the end of this chappie.  
  
****  
  
'Stop!' Merry slowly dared to open his eyes as he stood, bent with his arms covering his head. He saw Paladin holding the metal stick and two policemen holding Saradoc's hands from behind. Estella ran up to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
'Oh Merry,' she sobbed. 'It's finally over.' Merry pulled away and looked into her eyes.  
  
'No,' he said. 'No, it's not.' Estella looked very puzzled, so he continued. 'I'm sure I'm not the only one and we have to make sure this will not happen again to any child.' Estella nodded.  
  
'You're right,' she said. 'No more stories only walls can tell.'  
  
The End.  
  
A/N How sad. And now for...the alternative ending! And everyone should thank Oumpa-Loumpa for the fact that this ending isn't *the* ending. In this one, Estella never found Merry in the forest, so chapter 8 should have started with the funeral. In fact, when I wrote chapter 7, (you know the one where Merry runs away in the woods) my intention was that he was dead. Then I changed my mind, but back to the alternative ending. The funeral should have been and the ending, which I wrote a long time ago not to forget it is:  
  
//Bright eyes//  
  
Estella kneeled beside the water, tears silently running down her face as she cupped it in her hands  
  
//Burning like fire//  
  
She took a few steps out in the lake, and then lowered herself down.  
  
//Bright eyes//  
  
She started to swim, remembering when he had taught her, and how happy she had been back then.  
  
//How could you close and fail?//  
  
When she had reached the centre of the lake, she stopped and sank down in the dark water.  
  
//How can the light that burned so brightly, suddenly burn so pale?//  
  
She turned her face toward the surface and saw the last flicker of sunlight before her vision blurred and all went black.  
  
//Bright eyes//  
  
Songfic of one of my favourite songs (Bright eyes by Simon and Garfunkel)...and then she would come to an afterlife where she met Merry again! So what ending did you like best?  
  
//Natta  
  
P.S. Oh, and I almost forgot! A lil' summary of my next story. It is called "Walking on the twilight side of the hill" and is about a friend of Merry and Pippin, Pearl Brownlock, who has very serious problems about herself. This will be a very dark and psychological story, and I'm in desperate need of a Beta who answers mail often. (since it's irritating to sit and wait for too long and the chapters never returns.) And that's all from this story. I'll miss it. D.S. 


End file.
